I'll Protect You
by absoonyoung
Summary: "Bisakah aku mati sekarang?"/"Kau sama brengseknya dengan mereka semua"/ -soonhoon/hozi/svt/soonyoung/jihoon/yaoi/BL-


Kau tau bagaimana sesaknya menahan tangisan yang tak bisa kau tangiskan? Atau bahkan hatimu semakin sesak ketika airmata mu berhasil meluncur dengan derasnya? Atau bahkan mengalami dua-duanya.

"Bisakah aku mati sekarang?"

"Tidak!"

"Bisakah aku pergi saja?"

"Tidak Jihoon-ie!"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin sakit.. Sakit yang benar-benar sakit. Sakit secara fisik. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ditubruk kendaraan setelah itu koma selama berhari-hari dan setelah bangun kembali aku tidak lagi mengingat apapun. Melupakan semuanya. Melupakan semua orang yang menyakitiku. Aku ingin mati saja!"

Plak!

Sekencang Jihoon berteriak, sekencang itu pula Soonyoung menamparnya. Jihoon termenung, ia memang merasa pipinya panas dan nyeri setelah tangan Soonyoung menamarnya teramat keras bahkan ia harus rela jatuh terduduk karenanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menangis.

Jihoon jatuh terduduk, tangannya memegang pipinya bekas tamparan Soonyoung. Ia menatap Soonyoung dengan buram. Buram, buram dan semakin buram

"hiks"

Ia mengusap kasar air matanya yang turun dengan laju membuatnya sesak dan tak dapat menatap Soonyoung dengan jelas

Dada Soonyoung berderu keras, tangannya yang ia gunakan menampar Jihoon bergetar, benar-benar bergetar. Matanya berembun melihat Jihoon tumbang akibat ulahnya.

"Brengsek" Jihoon sekali lagi mengusap airmatanya

"Kau sama saja! Kau sama brengseknya dengan mereka semua! Aku membencimu! Selamanya akan membencimu, Kwon Soonyoung!" Jihoon meraung, meraung teramat keras sampai ia merasa tenggorokannya nyeri.

Bagus! Setelah hatinya yang terluka, setelah itu pipinya dan sekarang apa? Tenggorokannya

Jihoon bangkit dengan tertatih. Ia menepis kasar Soonyoung yang mencoba memeganginya yang hampir ambruk.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar tulus ingin berada disampingku" ucap Jihoon teramat lirih. Matanya sembab.

Soonyoung hancur setelah sadar ia telah ikut melukai hati kekasihnya. Ia tak berniat menampar, ia hanya tak tahan mendengar omongan ngawur yang terlontar dari bibir pucat Jihoon. Soonyoung paham keadaan Jihoon, dirinya paham Jihoonnya sedang sangat terluka. Ia tak ingin kehilangan seseorang paling berharga dalam hidupnya tapi yang ada sekarang ia ikut menyakiti kekasih hatinya

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak suka mendengarmu mengatakan hal-hal ngawur seperti tadi" Soonyoung menangis.

Dan Jihoon benar-benar ingin mati sekarang. Ia tau tak seharusnya ia melibatkan Soonyoung.

"Kumohon, disini rasanya sangat sakit, Youngie" Jihoon kembali ambruk di dinginnya lantai

"Aku tau.. Maafkan aku" Soonyoung menghampiri dan merenguh sosok mungil yang dalamnya telah benar-benar hancur.

Ia merasa tak berguna. Ia tak bisa melindungi Jihoon. Ia merasa ikut menjadi orang-orang brengsek yang telah melukai kekasih hatinya.

"Aku tidak tau dimana letak salahku. Mereka tiba-tiba saja menyerangku dan membuat hatiku sakit. Aku ingin menangis tapi tak bisa menangis. Hanya kau, aku bisa mengatakan semuanya tapi kau juga ikut hiks, menyakitiku. Membuatku semakin sakit" Jihoon tiba-tiba berhenti menangis.

Soonyoung tak mendengar isakannya

"Jihoon dengarkan aku"

Soonyoung menggoyangkan tubuh Jihoon mencoba mempertahankan kewarasan kekasihnya yang tersisa sedikit. Obsidian coklat Jihoon menatapnya linglung dan kosong, tak ada kilatan semangat yang dulu selalu Soonyoung lihat.

"Jika mereka semua terus menyakitimu. Mari kita pergi. Kita pergi bersama, hanya berdua tanpa ada seorangpun tau keberadaan kita. Kita akan membuka hidup baru, melupakan semua kenangan kelam yang kau miliki.

Kita pergi tanpa membawa apapun yang membuatmu sedih. Di tempat baru kelak, aku bersumpah tak akan membiarkan seujung jarimu pun tersakiti. Tak akan ada lagi yang mencoba menyakitimu" Soonyoung bersumpah didepan Jihoon dengan berapi-api

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengkhianati itu semua? Mengkhianatiku?" sanksi Jihoon

"Bunuh aku. Bunuh aku dengan tanganmu sendiri jika setetes airmata mu jatuh" mantap Soonyoung

"Aku mencintaimu" Jihoon menubruk tubuh tegap Soonyoung yang siap siaga memeluknya erat. Menerima ciuman yang Jihoon berikan tanpa ingin kalah ia membalas ciuman tersebut.

"Jangan menjadi seperti mereka" Jihoon melap saliva yang mengkilat disekitar dagu Soonyoung

"Tak akan" Soonyoung mengusap pipi basah Jihoon yang memerah

"Maafkan aku" sesal Soonyoung

Jihoon mengabaikannya, ia tak ingin menangis lagi mengingat bagaimana emosi Soonyoung yang menamparnya

"Aku benci keluargaku" Jihoon menunduk

"Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari keluargamu. Sangat jauh hingga mereka tak dapat menemukanmu dimanapun" Soonyoung mengangkat kepala Jihoon. Mencium keningnya lembut

"Sekarang!" mata Jihoon membali memerah siap meluncurkan kembali airmatanya

"Baik, kita pergi sekarang!" Soonyoung mengerti, terlambat saja ia pasti akan melihat airmata Jihoon menetes. Airmata Jihoon adalah kelemahannya juga kelemahan Jihoon.

Jihoon dan dirinya tak suka melihat kelemahan itu hadir. Jadi, Soonyoung akan menjauhkan sejauh-jauhnya Jihoon dari mereka yang menyakiti kekasihnya dan membuat kekasihnya menunjukkan kelemahannya sendiri.

Soonyoung adalah perisai Jihoon. Soonyoung adalah pelindung Jihoon. Sedangkan Jihoon adalah remote pengontrol bagi Soonyoung. Jihoon adalah emosi Soonyoung dan terpenting semua tujuan hidup Soonyoung berpusat pada namja semungil pikachu tersebut.

 **END**

 **16-12-2016**

 **15:49**

 **Maaf klo ada typo.. Selesai tulis langsung nekat publish tanpa aku cek lebih dulu. Ga jelas ya? Jelek kan? Ga ada feel kan? Maafkannn**

 **Kalian boleh tinggalkan pendapat kalian di kolom review^^**


End file.
